


How to Build a Long Lasting Relationship

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, Mostly gen fic, Other - Freeform, Swearing, Team, Team Bonding, Trust, first NCIS: LA fanfic, hostage, mild violence, no spoilers (to my knowledge), relationships, sort of a case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While searching a warehouse for clues to a completely unrelated case; Callen is grabbed and held hostage. He trusts his team, and knows that they’ll get him out of the danger he’s currently in…he just wishes that they’d be a bit quicker about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Build a Long Lasting Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> -This is my first NCIS: LA fanfic
> 
> -I do not own NCIS: LA

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

Callen was finding it very difficult to breath, but he still had enough air that he could curse himself even as his captor was struggling to get away with the only bargaining chip that he had. Callen couldn’t believe that he was in this mess to begin with, usually it was Deeks or Kenzi who was the hostage-

Not. Him.

“Stop your struggling, or I’ll put a bullet in yer head and leave you here!” The man’s harsh voice made him want to snap back at him, but years of training took over. 

_Don’t anger your hostager. Kidnapper? But I’m not exactly gone from the team yet…_

“Shit!” 

The man had slipped against some loose ground, and nearly fell-causing Callen to stumble as well. He could spot Sam ducking behind the warehouse that they were moving out of, and the guy-some random dude that they never even had their sights on, but had discovered him a warehouse they’d linked with a murder victim and found him making bombs-was looking for some means of getaway. 

And Callen really, really hoped that Deeks and Sam both remembered to take out the car keys. 

He was struggling and putting up as much fight as he can, but this guy was bigger and stronger than Sam. His throat was sore from being half-strangled when the guy had come up from behind him, and used him as a hostage against the team in the warehouse, and he’d managed to get out…

And now…

Now they were nearing the vehicles that the team had used to get here, as they’d been checking out separate places before Nell had sent them the warehouse’s location. 

The guy *still* hadn’t let go of his arm, his hand grasped around his right wrist, and yanking him along as much as possible. 

Time for another plan. Sam was taking his sweet time in rescuing him, and he didn’t see Kenzi or Deeks-hopefully those bombs weren’t proving to be an issue. 

Stalling. 

He could stall, and drag his feet as much as possible. 

“You know you’re not going to get away,” His voice was nothing but a croak, feeling swollen and sore. His wrist felt just as bruised and beaten. He was probably going to have to sit out work tomorrow, at the very least, if this kept up. 

“Shut up!” The guy snarled. 

“We weren’t even looking for you,” Callen continued, ignoring the order. “We were-” The gun across the face was completely unexpected, and he collapsed onto the ground. The guy had finally let go of his wrist, and was standing over him, gun aimed down at his head. 

“I said-” 

But the guy never got to finish. 

Sam, seeing an opening, took the shot and the guy fell backwards. Callen wasn’t sure he was dead, so he scrambled away from the body as quick as possible. Sam rushed over towards him. 

“Don’t rush, honey, I’m fine!” Callen said with a roll of his eyes, his voice still hoarse and his arm throbbing painfully. He made sure not to make any mention of it though. He’d have time for that later. “Really! You could’ve gotten to me a lot faster!” 

“Guy’s faster than he looks,” Sam protested, but a relieved grin stretched across his face. 

“Hey, guys!” Deeks and Kenzi came towards them, right on time, Callen thought with a roll of his eyes. “Bomb’s deactivated.” Deeks added. Callen’s eyes went wide, and Kenzi smacked Deeks arm. “Ow!” 

“Is that why you three separated? I wondered,” Callen admitted. 

“We would’ve helped,” Deeks said, turning somber. “But the bomb…let’s just say, not much of California would be standing.” 

Callen frowned. 

“That guy didn’t seem like much of a bomber,” Callen observed, even as Sam was talking into a phone. 

“Yeah, well…maybe he was just the watchdog?” Kenzi offered, and Callen nodded-that was certainly plausible. 

“Okay, we’re heading back to headquarters. Nell and Eric both got some new leads, and they’re looking into that bomb. Callen, you’re heading straight to the infirmary.” Sam added. 

“Only because you took your sweet time in saving my ass,” Callen retorted, gaining snickers from Deeks and Kenzi. 

Sam glowered. 

“Our relationship is on the verge of collapse, if you really feel that way,” Sam said, though the twinkle in his eyes and the laughter gave away how he really felt. 

“If you two want to know the secrets of how to build a long lasting relationship, don’t follow Sam’s examples…for one thing, he’d make a horrible cook,” Callen stage-whispered at Deeks and Kenzi. 

The four of them were still laughing, even as they reached their cars, and prepared to head back to Headquarters. Before Sam started the car-refusing to let Callen drive, due to him being injured-he turned to Callen and asked seriously, 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” 

“With our relationship being over? Sam, you know I’d never fully recover…for one thing, where can I find a strong big man like you to protect me?” Callen asked in a fake, girly voice. 

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’m being serious, Cal.” He used the rare nickname between the two of them, and Callen fell quiet. “There were a few moments where you weren’t in my range. Nothing happened?” 

“I was a bit worried; he’d taken us all by surprise, and I wasn’t sure you three would actually manage to stop him…” Sam watched him, waiting. “Otherwise…all he did was threaten to shoot me a lot. Nothing I’m not already used to,” Callen teased him. 

Sam rolled his eyes, started the engine, and they took off to join the rest of the team.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading; critiques, kudos, and whatnot are love!


End file.
